


Cold As Ice

by magtastical (orphan_account)



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4328181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/magtastical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coopbastian on tumblr asked for "music + coldthallen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold As Ice

_“You’re as cold as ice,”_ Barry sang, looking directly at Leonard Snart while he danced around the bar.

Eddie crossed his arms and sent his best glare to Snart. He wasn’t normally the jealous type. It never bothered him when other people flirted with Barry, but when his boyfriend openly _flirted_ with other people… well that bothered him. Especially when that person was a _criminal_.

He huffed in annoyance when Barry sidled closer to Snart. He thought about doing something but he figured Barry would do something stupid like zoom away from and reveal his identity to every person in the room.

“Perhaps I shouldn’t have let him drink everything at once,” Caitlin mused, watching Barry with amusement.

“You think?” Eddie scowled.

Iris rolled her eyes, “Relax, Eddie, he’s singing to him not propositioning him.”

“Yet,” Eddie muttered under his breath.

“I don’t get what the problem is. You and Barry both like Leonard and he likes the two of you,” Iris pointed out.

“What?” Eddie spluttered with a blush, “I…don’t…” he cleared his throat awkwardly.

He was saved from Iris’s triumphant remark when a mortified Barry dropped into the seat beside him.

“Hey, Bar-”

“Don’t even say anything,” Barry muttered, dropping his head onto the table.

Before Eddie could reply a piece of paper landed on the table between the two men, “Tomorrow night. Eight O’clock.”

Eddie turned to see Leonard Snart’s retreating back.

“I may have propositioned Len for us,” Barry admitted without lifting his head.

“ _Barry!_ ”

“He has nice butt and you know it,” Barry grumbled.

“Huh,” Iris laughed, “I guess he was propositioning him.”


End file.
